total_roleplay_dramafandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Epic~00/Final 7 Analysis: Season 4
Here is my second edition of a Final 7 analysis. Since my last Final 7 analysis was mostly accurate, I thought I'd see how good I can handle Toxic Brawl. Unlike Total Drama Around the World though, this analysis was much more difficult for me to think about and analyze thoroughly. It's really anyone's game at this point, but I eventually came to my consensus. So which of the remaining 7 have the best chances? Beth I have nothing against TDPIScarlett. I think Scarlett is a great user who is pretty good at roleplaying Beth. Certainly capable too since Beth was one of my predicted finalists last season who did in fact make the finale. And that's exactly why I think she has the least odds of being a finalist. Not only is Beth one of the game's biggest threats, but I have to say that out of these 7, she is the most plotless. Her development as a character is completely over, and she's noticeably silent sometimes. She's also a FF member, which speaks for itself. Great character,but not much more can be done with her Expected Placement: '''7th-6th '''Real Placement: 5th (Failed Prediction) Brick Similar to Beth, I do not see any real plot Brick has at this point. He hasn't had much standout moments, and he just states the obvious so many times and uses exposition a lot. There's nothing where I think "This guy could win." But. He may do okay for a bit. He is in alliances with people like FF practically, so how long they keep them could make his placement different so who knows? I could be wrong. Expected Placement: '''7th-5th '''Real Placement: 6th (Successful Prediction) Noah I have to really commend it to Flurry. Thanks to his amazing endurance throughout the game, he has managed to singlehandedly make Noah the highest ranking male overall in the RP. But Noah's triple immunity in S1 has gone down in history as one of the most impressive feats, and was one of the main reasons for Noah's elimination in his second season. His track record as a tertiary antagonist is another factor into him being a formidable opponent throughout the game. With all of these things in mind, it makes Noah just as much of a threat as someone like Beth is. Besides, he is becoming what Flurry hates most... a screenhogger. The only way I see Noah being a finalist is if he manages to skillfully stay under the radar like he has throughout TB. I'd LIKE to see him make it far, but I don't think it's too possible. I think he'll either be one of the first three gone, or last slightly longer than he did in his first time competing. Expected Placement: '''6th-4th '''Real Placement: 7th (Failed Prediction) Jo I love Jo. I love VUF. I love RP Jo. But I just want you to know it was hard, guys. As we have seen before, Lightning has been trying to get revenge on Jo by eliminating her. For all we know he could manage to convince people. Jo also took down the main antagonist of WW, making her a pretty big threat. To add to that, she's part of Femme Fatale. The real Jo just wouldn't function too long in an alliance with Scarlett and Staci. Jo hates people who value brain over brawn (e.g. Cameron) and does tend to plot against people just as formidable as she is, and in Staci's case, Staci can get on some people's nerves, and someone with a low temper like Jo wouldn't stand her after a while. Jo is out for herself. Her strength and formidability in the game can cause her to get very far, but being a finalist is 60\40, unless she continues to stay under the radar like Noah. Expected Placement: '''5th-4th '''Real Placement: 4th (Successful Prediction) Lightning My prediction of Lightning is the same as the one I have for Anne Maria; they're both excellently roleplayed and one of the stand-out sources of entertainment, but they don't come across as worthy winners in my eyes. I love both VUF's and Ariel's Lightning, but that's exactly the issue I have with Lightning being a finalist; he is subbed. That's the main reason why I did not want Anne Maria to be a finalist. She wasn't entirely a signed up character by VUF, but was subbed by him for the majority of the game. Therefore, Lightning is moreso just not deserving of being a finalist, at least in this season. Plus, if we're going with a scenario of Beth and Noah being eliminated before him, than Lightning is the biggest threat in the game for his success in S3, not even being voted off, but instead disqualified when he WON a challenge. Even Jo admitted in AS thar as the game continues, Lightning can get too strong for people. Well-roleplayed (He's in, like, my Top 5 Overall) but not a deserving finalist in my opinon. Expected Placement: '''4th-3rd '''Real Placement: 2nd (Failed Prediction) Final 2: Scarlett vs Staci It was difficult to really narrow things down in this analysis, but I think these two are the ones in my mind overall. First you have this season's antagonist Scarlett. I'm not calling her someone who is worth rooting for, but she is a very deserving finalist. It's as if Scarlett is completely running the game and having everyone in the palm of her hand... oh wait she does. She's also capable of being a finalist for her complete cleverness and manipulation tactics. An antagonist has made the finale before such as Scott, so she still has a good shot. She's also still underestimated by fellow players, so she may not even be seen as a threat, making her the ultimate stealth bomber. Staci is completely different to Scarlett in a lot of ways, yet is a probable finalist. When it comes to likability, Staci easily outweighs Scarlett for the whole redemption (Although I think she should show that off more often). Another thing that Staci has unlike Scarlett is that she is not smart or cunning. When you really look at all of the Final 7, I don't think any of them would expect much from Staci compared to the rest of them. She has all of the things that factor into her being an underdog. Personally speaking, I'd prefer her to win since I cannot really imagine Scarlett winning any season, but it can still happen. I know we had a female final 2 last season, but no matter what, Scarlett and Staci still have the best chances in my eyes. Scarlett Expected placement: 2nd-1st Scarlett Real placement: 3rd (Failed Prediction) Staci Expected placement: 2nd-1st Staci Real placement: 1st (Successful Prediction) Category:Blog posts